Blushing
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: *Especial San Valentín* "—Qué romántico. Mira, chocolates en forma de… ¿tijeras?—tomó uno y lo mordió—. ¡Tiene almendras! Ryu… ¿Ryuko?" "—Ryuko-chan, ¿te gusta alguien?" "—Me gustan tus sonrojos, Ryuko-kun."


_Kill la Kill no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trigger, los malvados que me dejaron con traumas durante el cap 19 y 20 :c (igual los amo)._

¡Hola a todos! Me presento, mi nombre es Nieve y vengo con la cascada de fics de este anime tan asadsafdsf *-* Me enamoré de este anime, es tan sugoiiiii :333

Por el día de San Valentín (odio esa fecha y que ya pasó), publico mi primer fic de KLK, y se me ocurrió al ver chocolate :3

Sin más, ¡disfruten! Es un Ryuko y Aikurō :3 (y pedazos de IraxMako)

* * *

_Blushing_

by, Nieve Taisho.

* * *

_Mierda._

Pensó Ryuko, echada en el sillón ubicado en la habitación de su hermana.

Ella rió un poco.

Desde que supo que Satsuki Kiryuin (su "enemiga" durante poco tiempo), era su hermana, le costó demasiado superarlo, al punto de que siquiera verla, la evitaba y corría a encerrarse en casa de Mako.

Pero Mako la ayudó a superarlo. Ya que duró seis meses en ese trauma. Mako le contaba que siempre quiso una hermana, que no dejara sola a Satsuki porque ella había sufrido mucho, años sin saber nada de su "hermanita muerta", que el hecho de que la evitara la ponía peor…

Ryuko había llorado esa noche en los hombros de Satsuki.

Pasado un año Satsuki restauró gran parte de la Academia Honnouji, y reconstruyó también su mansión, dejándola a nombre de ella y Ryuko, remodelándola y cambiando cosas, para que su hermana se sintiera mejor. Aunque Ryuko se mudó ahí, a veces sigue durmiendo en casa de Mako.

Pero allí en la mansión, Ryuko y ella hablaron durante horas, compartiendo intereses y quejas de sus _Kamuis_, opiniones sobre amigas* y hasta el tema que Ryuko jamás quiso tocar.

Interés amoroso.

Ryuko se estremeció al oírla decir "_¿Y cómo vas con el nudista?_". Cambió el tema con un sonrojo en su cara y un "_¡Cállate!_"

Pero sonrió más. Ella y Satsuki se convirtieron en hermanas inseparables, ayudándose y protegiéndose ante todo. La quería, y sólo se lo decía cuando lo pensaba (muy pocas veces). Mako le dijo que sin importar qué, Satsuki era el único familiar de sangre que tenía, y que debía quererla mucho. Pero habían veces que peleaban y Mako las tenía que separar para que no se mataran.

Hasta habían veces que Ryuko molestaba mucho a su hermana, llegando a rodar por las escaleras peleando con ella y riendo al ver el "entrecejo" gracioso de _Lady Cejotas_, como la llamaba en broma.

Esta vez, la visitaba para pedirle consejo (corrección, ayuda), ya que _alguien_, no la dejaba de joder.

Un crujido de puerta la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

—Odio esta puerta, ¡Soroi, por favor, pídele a alguien que arregle esto! No puedo creer que el concreto se arruine de tal forma…

—Hey, _Sats_, ¿quejándote de nuevo?—saludó Ryuko, con una sonrisa burlona al ver a su hermana abriendo y cerrando la puerta escuchando el crujido.

—¿Cómo estás, Ryuko?—la dueña de Senketsu rió—. Pues sí, no soporto esta puerta, ¡lleva crujiendo desde hace tres días! Sabes que detesto eso con mi vida…—Satsuki recobró la compostura y lo ignoró, sonriendo un poco—. ¿Qué te trae aquí, Ryuko? Me dijiste que irías a Osaka a hablar con los nudis…

—¡Ese maldito me trae loca!

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Mikisugi!

—Ah.

Ryuko se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, murmurando palabrotas llenas de odio y rencor mientras que pateaba una silla y ponía sus manos en puño.

—Ryuko, por favor siéntate y cuéntame qué pasa—ella no hizo caso—. Ryuko, cálmate—tampoco—. ¡Ryuko, basta!—Satsuki la tomó de los hombros y se sorprendió un poco: Ryuko no estaba enojada, más bien sonrojada y apenada.

—¿Qué pasó, Ryuko?

—…

—Senketsu, si me escuchas y me quieres ayudar a que hable, por favor tira de ella—pidió amablemente la Kiryuin, sobándose las sienes.

En eso, el uniforme cerró su ojito y provocó un tirón al cuerpo de Ryuko, haciendo que ella volara hacia el sillón, sentada.

—¿Qué mier…?

—Gracias, Senketsu. Ahora, dime qué pasa o no te ayudaré—Ryuko volteó la cabeza, sonrojada.

—Yo… estaba en el laboratorio de la base de Playa Nudista, con Aikurō…

_Mientras él me decía cómo fue hecho Senketsu y la alegría que tenía mi padre al contarle a Mikisugi sobre mí, yo estaba sentada en el escritorio, sonriendo._

_Él me contaba todo lo que mi padre le decía de mí, que era su niña, que hará todo lo posible por protegerme y que Senketsu era sólo para mi, y mi cuerpo lo resistiría bastante bien._

_Me deprimí cuando escuché eso. Recordé el monstruo en el que me convertí, y lo horrible que soy, por ser un monstruo de la biofibra._

_Comencé a llorar y Mikisugi me secó las lágrimas, con un beso en la mejilla._

_Me sonrojé y lo alejé, pero me tomó de la barbilla y me miró a los ojos, diciendo lo especial que soy y que no soy monstruo, sino una humana condenada a la fibra, pero que el ser resistente a ella me hacía humana. Me mordí el labio llorando, pero él me susurró:_

—_No llores, eres la monstruo más linda que he visto. Y créeme que he visto muchos._

_Dejé de llorar, y lo vi a los ojos, se fue acercando a mí y cerré los ojos, me dijo que el ser resistente a la fibra me hacía especial, y no me besó, sólo me quiso levantar del escritorio y cargarme; pero cometió el error de tocarme el trasero y lo abofeteé, saliendo de ahí._

Satsuki parpadeó asimilando todo.

—¿Sats?

—Increíble. ¿Y no te besó, dices? Debió hacerlo, sí, _el tenía_ que besarte.

—¡Satsuki! ¿Estás loca? ¡Ni que quisiera besarlo…!—ella se cruzó de brazos indignada.

Satsuki puso sus brazos en jarra y la miró con cara de _"¿enserio dices eso?"_

Ryuko bufó: —Yo sólo quería que me ayudaras a vengarme de él, ¿y me restregarás en la cara lo que _no_ quiero hacer? ¡No soy tan estúpida Kiryuin, por dios!—se quejó, se iba a levantar del sillón pero su hermana la detuvo.

—Sé que te gusta.

A Ryuko se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. Hasta los colores de Senketsu. Se calmó y evitó gritar.

—N-No es cierto.

—¿Recuerdas quién soy? Soy Satsuki Kiryuin, el ser tan importante me permite saberlo _todo_.

—Siempre tan arrogante hermana querida—ella rodó los ojos—. Enserio, ¿cómo lo sabes?—demandó.

Satsuki rió: —Se te ve en la cara. Y a él también…

Ryuko le tapó la boca. La miró como diciendo _"¿de verdad?"_. Satsuki asintió y su hermana le quitó la mano.

—No mientas.

—No miento. ¡Vaya! Mírate en un espejo, querida, estás tan roja que empiezo a dudar si el pálido de tu piel es el color natural…

Ryuko se tocó la cara, apenada. Luego Senketsu se puso áspero, y ella sintió eso. Lo tocó y escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta que crujía. Tomó a Satsuki de los hombros y la obligó a esconderse detrás del escritorio, junto a ella. Observó la puerta abrirse y aparecer Mikisugi, tocando levemente y pidiendo permiso para entrar. Ryuko y Satsuki se escondieron más.

—¿Kiryuin? ¿Puedo entrar…? Ah, no hay nadie… bueno, dejaré esto aquí.

Aikurō dejó una caja blanca con un sobre encima en el escritorio, sin percatarse de quiénes estaban atrás de él. Él sonrió débilmente y suspiró.

—Ojalá le guste—sonrió, y se fue, dejando escuchar el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Satsuki fue la primera que –literalmente- saltó y observó el paquete con el sobre. Sonrió y levantó a una Ryuko sonrojada por la solapa de Senketsu.

Satsuki, como buena hermana, le abrió el paquete y rió un poco.

—Qué romántico. Mira, chocolates en forma de… ¿tijeras?—tomó uno y lo mordió—. ¡Tiene almendras! Ryu… ¿Ryuko?

Ryuko no escuchaba. Estaba leyendo la carta de Aikurō con palidez en la cara, preocupando a Satsuki. Ryuko, al terminar de leer, musitó con una sonrisa:

—Feliz San Valentín para ti también, idiota.

Luego se tapó la boca con la mano y comenzó a sollozar. Satsuki no dudó en abrazarla y tomar la carta. La leyó y rió un poco.

_Lamento el haberte ilusionado_

_Perdón si fui tonto_

_Sólo quería decirte que me pareciste hermosa_

_Por cada lágrima al mostrarme tu dolor_

_No importa lo que digan_

_Para mí eres perfecta_

_Te protegí y cuidé_

_Te doy todo de mí_

_Acéptame sólo hoy, que es San Valentín_

_Y dime que, aunque sea un idiota y pervertido_

_Me querrás como yo a ti._

_-Att, Mikisugi __Aikur__ō. —Feliz San Valentín, pequeña, me tardé horas en hacer esos chocolates._

Ryuko se sentó y comió un chocolate, dejando de sollozar. Murmuró un _idiota_ sonriendo.

—Qué cursi y estúpidamente romántico, Ryuko—Satsuki sonrió y comió un chocolate—. ¿Ves lo que te digo? Pero tú nunca me haces caso… ¿qué esperas? ¡Ve con él! Tonta—le revolvió el cabello y empujó a Ryuko hacia la puerta, riendo. Ryuko se sonrojó y tomó la caja de chocolates y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mako se veía alegre. Sonrió terminando su tarjeta de San Valentín, tiernamente decorada con corazones y caritas.

Ryuko la había traído a la mansión a dormir, y cuando supo que Gamagoori-sempai –su Valentín- venía a cenar, empezó a hacer la carta.

Se sonrojó y luego notó a Ryuko corriendo por delante de ella.

—¡Ryuko-chan!—la llamó y ella sonrió al verla. Miró la caja y la dejó en una mesa._  
_

—¿Qué hay… Oye, ¿qué es eso?—preguntó ella, señalando la tarjeta rosada.

Mako trató de esconderla.

—N-Nada, Ryuko-chan. No es nada… ¡No, Ryuko-chan!—ella se adelantó y le quitó la tarjeta para observarla mejor—. ¡Ryuko-chan, por favor dame eso!—Ryuko volteó un poco la tarjetita para leer mejor su ilegible letra, pero Mako logró zafarla de sus manos. La acogió en su pecho, sonrojada.

Ryuko sonrió afiladamente. —¿Para _quién_ es eso, Mako?

—Es sólo una notita para San Valentín, Ryuko-chan. Nada importante—dijo, avergonzada

Aún así, la picardía en la mirada de Ryuko seguía posada en la carita roja de Mako.

—No me has dicho para quién es eso, Mako.

Si era posible, Mako podría parecerse a la fusión de Ryuko con Senketsu o a su mechón rojo en el cabello, por su carita sonrojada. Ryuko no pudo evitar sonreír. En cambio, ella apretó más la cartita contra su pecho.

—Un chico, ¿no?—silencio—. Vamos, Mako, no te apenes…

—Ryuko-chan, ¿te gusta alguien?

Ella se quedó callada. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la cajita de chocolates y el sobre, se sonrojó violentamente y apretó los labios, recordando cada palabra escrita de la carta.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?—preguntó, sonrojada.

Ella apretó más la carta.

—¿Te gusta alguien, cierto?—Mako asintió temerosa—. Está bien si no quieres contarme, de todos modos no te tomes la molestia de querer…

—Me gusta mucho, y quiero que sea mi valentín. Pero no sé si lo aceptaría, es que nunca le di a un chico nada…—le dijo, con la cabeza baja. Ryuko se entristeció. _A pesar de ser muy amable y simpática, nunca tuvo amigos de verdad_. Ella le sonrió y apoyó su mano en su hombro animándola.

—Sé que lo amará. Es más, ¡de seguro lo colgará en su pared!

—¿De verdad?

—¡Claro que sí!—Ryuko vio a Mako muy roja y un clic sonó en su cabeza—. Por casualidad, ¿no es Gamagoori?—preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

Mako se sonrojó, y asintió. Ryuko sonrió más. Desde hace ya tiempo, ella veía que los dos tenían _algo_, y notó que él la llevaba a la Academia y hasta la cuidaba mucho, y que ella siempre estaba con él en el almuerzo (donde nadie los veía, claro).

—Mako, yo creo que también le gustas, ¿no recuerdas cuántas veces te cuidaba y te acompañaba? Hasta me contaste que él una vez te salvó de unos uniformes poseídos, y varias veces también te salvó—_y me odié más cuando supe que yo no fui la que la salvó, _pensó ella.

—Sí… pero yo pensaba que era porque soy una buena estudiante o porque yo soy tu mejor amiga ya que tu eres la hermana de Satsuki-sama…—meditó ella, un poco triste.

—¿Creías que era como un favor?

—Sí.

Ryuko soltó una carcajada. Mako la miró muy confundida.

—Mako, a él le gustas, yo lo sé—pausó, se estaba muriendo de la risa—. Se le ve en la cara, y siempre se preocupa por ti…

—¿Como Mikisugi-sensei contigo?

Silencio incómodo. Ryuko paró su risa como si se estuviera ahogando y comenzó a toser.

—¿_Ryuko? ¿Estás bien?_—Ryuko oyó la voz gruesa de Senketsu y dejó de toser poco a poco.

—Ah, eh, sí. Estoy bien. Es sólo que…—se dirigió hacia Mako—, Mako, deja de decir esas cosas, él no me gusta…

—Mientes, Ryuko-chan, _se te ve en la cara_ que te gusta…

—¡Estamos hablando de Gamagoori!—gritó sonrojada, pero sacudió la cabeza y suspiró—. Lo siento, pero deberías darle ya la carta a él, siente lo mismo por ti.

—Está bien… de todos modos, ¡la terminé!—sonrió emocionada.

—Además—empezó Ryuko alzando su dedo índice, como anunciando algo—, si te llega a hacer daño, sea mínimo…

—… No dudarías en darle su merecido—dijo Mako, sonriendo. Ryuko asintió.

—Muy bien, ¿puedo ver la carta?—preguntó Ryuko.

—Bueno, pero un poquito—la dueña de Senketsu miró las decoraciones y sus caritas en él.

—¿Me la lees?

—¿No sabes leer, Ryuko-chan?

—¡Claro que sé! Es que no entiendo tu letra, Mako—sonrió.

Mako rió y comenzó a leer en voz baja el texto de la carta. A Ryuko le pareció muy tierno de ella. Expresaba que nunca había tenido un valentín, que sentía cosas muy lindas por él, y que si se lo permitía, que deseaba ser su amiga si no podían iniciar una relación.

—Muy bello de tu parte, Mako—la halagó—. ¿Cuándo se la piensas dar?

—En cuánto lo vea, ¡espero le guste mucho…!

Mako miró a ambos lados buscando algo, y con confusión preguntó: —Oe, Ryuko-chan, ¿dónde está Mikisugi-sensei? Es que lo vi con una caja blanca en sus manos y fue hacia Satsuki-sama y al volver dijo que vendría luego… ¿Ryuko-chan, _ésa_ no es la caja…?

En eso, Ryuko, sonrojada, se levanta y toma la caja de chocolates con el sobre, y va a mostrárselo a Mako. Ella se emociona y al leer la carta, comienza a llorar de felicidad y se imagina la boda y todo. Se come un chocolate y aplaude.

Luego la puerta se abre, y entra Gamagoori con Sanageyama, Jakuzure e Inumuta, acompañados de los principales nudistas: Tsumugu y Mikisugi.

Ryuko y Mako se sonrojan al máximo. Satsuki entra a la escena también saludando a todos y anunciando que la cena va a empezar en dos horas, agradece su participación y dice el motivo de la cena (reunirse y celebrar la unión de los equipos). Los cuatro de Élite (ahora nudistas) se iban con Satsuki a hablar, pero Gamagoori escucha el llamado de la pequeña estudiante y se acerca. Los demás le tiran silbidos.

—¿Qué sucede Mankanshoku?—pregunta él, agachándose a su altura.

—¿Me… acompañarías a un lugar, por favor?—le dice ella, apenada.

Ira fulmina a los demás callándolos y se va con Mako. Ryuko se levanta pero es detenida por la voz de Senketsu. —_Ryuko, Mikisugi…_

—¿Qué pasa?

—_Se está acercando, creo que te dirá algo. ¿No que a él le gustas…?_

—¡Cállate!—Ryuko exclamó, sonrojada, y la miraron como si estuviera loca. Ryuko se apenó más y se volteó, para escuchar a Senketsu.

—_Ve con él, yo me activaré y te protegeré si algo malo pasa. Como esta mañana… _

—No me lo recuerdes.

—¿Ryuko-kun?—la llamó Aikurō levemente.

Ryuko se puso un poco nerviosa. _¿Se me declarará?_ —. ¿Qué hago?—ella le susurró a Senketsu, un poco nerviosa. _Jamás he estado tan nerviosa en mi vida._

—_Tranquila, pero no te defiendas con la tijera ni actúes con violencia, es un aliado. Y no te preocupes, aunque creo que sí es lo que piensas… lo sé por los latidos de tu corazón_—le dijo.

—Qué buena ayuda—ella rodó los ojos. Suspiró y se volteó.

—¿Qué pasa, nudista?—le sonrió, burlona.

Aikurō frunció el entrecejo, un poco molesto.

—¿Nudista? No soy un _nudista_, ¿un sargento de una importante organización que _te ayudó_ en un ataque en Osaka y que te salvó la vida y te contó el secreto más grande del mundo, sería sólo un _nudista_? Siendo amigo de tu padre, y un miembro de _Playa Nudista_, me sentiría orgulloso. Y lo estoy—dijo, restregándole su egocentrismo y servicio comunitario en la cara.

Él la miró fijamente, como estudiándola. Y al ver la caja medio abierta con el sobre, sonrió feliz. _Le gustó._

Ryuko sintió un estremecimiento. _Siento que esos ojos me desnudan… sólo… cálmate, Ryuko, cálmate_. _Es __Aikur__ō, no un loco violador… ¿verdad? _

—¿Me acompañarías afuera un momento, Matoi? Necesito discutir algo contigo, si me permites—pidió amablemente. Satsuki lo miró fijamente antes de irse, amenazándolo con tener cuidado con su _hermanita_.

Ryuko asintió.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella, sentándose con Aikurō en una mesita de descanso, en el jardín de la mansión, viendo a lo lejos a Mako e Ira, juntos. Sonrió.

Mikisugi no perdió su pose rígida, se notaba tenso: —¿Te gustó el regalo?—preguntó, dudoso.

Ryuko miró la cajita en la mesita y se sonrojó levemente. Volteó su mirada a otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

Mikisugi soltó una risita. Se pasó la mano hacia atrás, dejando ver sus ojos verde aqua y su cabello ordenado, mirándola con la picardía de siempre. Ryuko tragó saliva. _Respóndele, respóndele, respóndele…_

—Ricos chocolates, aunque no como mucho de eso—habló con indiferencia.

—¿Y la carta?

_Eso era lo de lo que no deseo hablar. No ahora._

—E-Es m-muy romántica y-y… bonita, y… eh…—¡genial! Ahora tartamudeaba como tonta. Fantástico.

—Lamento eso, me inspiré y además estaba arrepentido. Siento mucho haberte tocado tu _linda_ retaguardia, y si crees que _debí_ besarte…

Ryuko lo golpeó con la hoja tijera en la cabeza. —Pervertido de mierda—refunfuñó.

Mikisugi rió, se apoyó en la mesa con los codos y la observó de cerca. Él adoraba sus sonrojos y la adoraba más enojada, le gustaba _provocarla_.

—¿Qué mierda miras tanto?

—Lo bonita que te ves así.

Senketsu se comenzaba a hartar de tantas subidas de sangre a la cara de su dueña, es más, le comenzaba a hartar el hecho de que Mikisugi sea el motivo de eso.

El uniforme marinero cerró su ojito en señal de cansancio.

—Me gustó mucho la carta, pero fuiste muy cursi—admitió Ryuko.

—¿Te molestó eso?—preguntó Aikurō.

—No, pero… deberíasdejardesertanpervertidoysertiernodevezencuando—dijo ella rápidamente, carraspeando.

Mikisugi rió, divertido: —¿Me lo repites?

—Que deberíasdejardesertanpervertidoysertiernodevezencuando.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que deberías dejar de ser tan pervertido, y ser tierno, de vez en cuando!—le gritó, enrojecida.

Aikurō rió e inclinándose en la mesa, la besó en los labios.

Ryuko se quedó atónita. Mikisugi rió al verla, y sonrió más, mientras veía a los lejos a Mako, besando en la mejilla a Gamagoori sonrojado.

—Me gustan tus sonrojos, Ryuko-kun.

Senketsu reaccionó y abrió su boca, comenzando a replicarle que la dejara de avergonzar –lo cual obviamente, el nudista no escuchaba, y eso lo hacía enojar más-. Mientras abría su boca, Ryuko trataba de taparse su ropa interior que Senketsu dejaba mostrar… con un sonrojo.

* * *

_¡Holis! ¡Espero les haya gustado! Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y espero no haberle puesto a Satsuki y Aikuro mucho Ooc, ¿verdad?_

_Charla de hermanas*: sobre eso, tengo en la mente una "charla de hermanas", ¿quieren eso? Me dicen por review :3_

_Amo a Aikuro *-* es tan sexyyyy, y él con Ryuko son mi OTP, junto con Mako e Ira :3333_

_¡Nos leemos! Kisses, Nie._


End file.
